Divergent: Before Everything Else
by QueenOfStalkers
Summary: Bianca is Candor, Erudite and Dauntless. She hates Erudite life and is too free spirited for Candor so what else to do than fly off to Dauntless. She meets the famous Four before he was famous, Eric, Zeke, Shauna and Lauren. This is her adventure and how she meets her fate.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Tobias' initiate class. I am well aware this is over done and stuff but that is what I do, over done stuff. I used to do cool creative things like Tobias and Tris Switch (I AM CONTINUING IT I SWEAR I AM GETTING HELP ON IT BECAUSE THAT SHIT IS HARD) and I am still writing Bed Wed or Dead but love the overdone stuff... heh heh yeah**

**This is the story of Bianca Grace and her fate.**

**OCs**

**Bianca Grace (me basically sorry I always do that) Erudite to Dauntless, Divergent Erudite, Dauntless, Candor  
Piper Angelo Candor to Dauntless  
Jackson Beograund Candor to Dauntless  
Drew Unti Erudite to Dauntless  
Maxwell Ignora Amity to Dauntless (he is gonna be ruthless :D)**

**Veronica's Characters**

**Four!  
Zeke  
Shauna  
Lauren**

**Bianca's POV**

I woke up and jumped right out of bed. The day I had been waiting for had finally arrived, choosing day! I finally got to get out of the hell hole that is Erudite! FREEDOM!

I headed straight to my bathroom and hopped in the shower, I put it as cold as I could stand and shampooed my long dark hair.

My usual morning routine went hit snooze, hit snooze, hit snooze, be woken up by James my twin brother, shower, do my hair, get dressed, put on make up, go down stairs, grab a low carb bagel and go to class.

I didn't even hit snooze this morning just woke up and went straight to the shower.

I hummed my favorite song and thought about what Dauntless life would be like. I didn't care that I could go to Candor, I wanted to be free and do whatever not have some boring court job.

I went through different haircuts in my mind and new hair colors, brown/black was such a dull color. I knew I'd chop all my hair off into a pixie cut and dye it wacky colors but what else.

I heard my brother knock on my door and shut finished rinsing the conditioner out of my hair. I grabbed my fluffy towel and wrapped it around myself.

I left the steamy bathroom and went over to my large closet, I grabbed a pair of black slacks, a white undershirt and a blue blazer. I went back over to my vanity and looked at myself.

I saw a basic face with sprinklings of freckles over pale skin, bright, intelligent green eyes, long dark hair that needed to be combed and a zit.

I sighed and grabbed my concealer, I dabbed it on it and then reached for my eyeliner, carefully I outlined my eyes and put on a tanish eyeshadow, my mascara and lipgloss. I then started on my hair.

I ran a comb through the wild curls and managed to get them up into an elegant looking pony tail, I stuck on the glasses I was blind without and headed down stairs.

My mom was typing away at her computer, my dad was cooking breakfast, wait cooking?!

"You're making us breakfast? I thought that was a Saturday thing only." I say sliding into the seat at our breakfast bar.

"It is but today is special! You are going to pick your faction today." My father smiled at me and I smiled at him.

James was no where in sight.

"Where's James?" I ask curiously, my Erudite poking through.

"In the bathroom, breakfast is served." My father slid a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of me, my favorite.

"Thanks daddy!" I grin and cut into the still warm cakes. My brother comes out and my father hands him chocolate chip pancakes, his favorite.

My mother came over and sat on the other side of the table. "So do you want to tell us what faction you are picking?" She asks peering over her glasses. She already knew fully well that I wasn't staying and I had no clue about James.

"Well I am going to transfer to Dauntless, sorry, but I don't fit here." I say shrugging and poking my pancakes suddenly no longer hungry.

My mother sighed a knowing sigh and nodded her head. "I know sweetheart, you are too free spirited to fit in here, James?" My father and her look at him with hope in their eyes.

James doesn't make eye contact and doesn't say a word just shrugs.

"I dunno yet." He mumbles.

"I hope you figure it out soon because we need to leave in an hour." My father pats his shoulder, James meets my eyes and silently tells me, backyard in 10 minutes.

10 minutes later I am in our old treehouse, absolutely freezing! I had on a large blue coat that reached my knees but I was still cold.

"Hi Bee." My brother mumbles, under normal circumstances I would of protested saying MY NAME IS BIANCA but this was different.

"Yo." I smile tightly. He shifts slightly. We are both silent and it awkward for the first time in years.

"Can you keep a secret?" He whispers suddenly. I nod quickly. "I'm Divergent." I almost can't hear him.

"So am I." I tell him and his eyes grow wide.

"You are?!" He asks stunned.

I smirk and nod. "Erudite, Candor and Dauntless."

"So the 3 meanest factions?" My brother jokes, I roll my eyes.

"What about you brat?" I ask.

"Amity and Abnegation." He sighs.

"Oooo That explains a lot. You softie!" I laugh and he glares at me.

"Bee! This isn't a laughing matter Natalie Prior, the lady who gave me my test, said Divergent is dangerous!" My brother shifts again.

"Don't tell anyone and we're good!" I smirk again. James sighs.

"Hopeless always hopeless." He facepalms, I laugh again. Why was I so giggly? Odd.

"I know, but I am smarter than you." I raise my eyebrows at him in a ha ha way.

"You don't even know how hard it is not to hit you." He sighs and smiles. "I am going to miss you, you know."

I sigh and scratch behind my ears, a nasty habit of mine, I did it when I felt regretful. "Me too."

James then hugged me and kissed my forehead, "Bee, you are the best sister ever."

Then I snap and roll my eyes. "I can't do sappy, I can't do sappy!" I feel myself start to crack up.

"There we go! We got Bee back!" James laughs too and I sneeze. "Maybe we should go inside."

I nod and we go inside. Mom and dad load us into the car and out the rear window I get one last look at the place I called home for 16 long years.

**First chapter done. It gets better I swear. Live life Dauntless guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**None of you guys reviewed :( Oh well it okay *hugs* I love you all anyways! Also Eric in their class too! Also forgot Dauntless born trainer is Christine, she is annoying and preppy and part Amity so 'Bianca' says (her words not mine ;)**

**Bianca's POV **

We rode in silence in our car. It was awful, my only comfort was James' had which I was firmly clasping as a lifeline. My brother. I saw him as my big brother rather than my twin, even though I was normally the one standing up for him.

We pulled up to the building where we would decide our home for the rest of our lives and I was excited! I could hear Dauntless freedom singing out to me.

_Come on, Bianca! Come and join us. Be free! Be free!_

My brother on the other hand was crying. "I don't want to grow up." I heard him mutter. At that I threw my arms around him in a bear hug.

"I know, I know. But we gotta." I look into his tear filled eyes. "Tranquillo ora fratello caro, tutto sarly à a posto. Tranquillo ora, e ricordate chi siete." **(Quiet now brother dear, everything will be okay. Quiet now, and remember who you are.)** I whisper. We both spoke fluent Italian for some reason, no one else spoke it in the city. My brother and I had found a book on it and learned the entire language over the course of 11 years ages 4-16 we had been practicing. Our secret language.

James let out a sob. "Ma io non voglio! Non ho mai voglia di lasciare il vostro lato! Ma si sta andando a Dauntless e ho intenzione di Amity, non vedrò mai di nuovo!" **(But I do not want to! I never want to leave your side! But you're going to Dauntless and I'm going to Amity, I'll never see you again) **He wailed into my hair, he was hunched down because of my regular height and his insane monstrous height.

"Mi dispiace tanto mio fratello prezioso. Sarò sempre nel tuo cuore, ricordatelo. Ora! Dobbiamo mostrare al mondo chi siamo e poi calci il culo! Oppure si potrebbe raccogliere fiori o qualcosa del genere ..." I say to him grinning ear to ear. **(I am so sorry my precious brother. I will always be in your heart, remember that. Now! We have to show the world who we are and then kick its ass! Or you could pick flowers or something...)**

My brother laughed and hugged me tight, in probably the last hug we will ever share.

I turned away and walked over to my seat in the front. We were going alphabetical by first names this year. I was in the Bs he was in the Js. I wouldn't be able to say goodbye one final time.

Marcus Eaton said his stupid ass speech about how we were the next society and how we were going to do all this great stuff, blah blah blah.

My name was called 3rd.

"Bianca Grace!" His calm voice rang out. I could hear he was trying WAY to hard to cover something within it I couldn't figure out what.

I walked up slowly and smirking, getting started on my Dauntless image now. I took the knife gladly from the man and slid it across my palm, I let the blood sizzle on the hot coals. I was the first betrayal out of everyone.

When I heard all of Erudite gasp I threw my head back and laughed. Now they thought I was crazy, and heartless. That's just great.

I walked over to my new faction and stood next to the only other person there our trainer, Amar. He grinned at me and gave me a high five.

"Welcome to Dauntless Bee." He laughed. "Quite the first impression you made up there, you are going to make lots of friends here."

"I'm not Bee. My name is Bianca." I tell him rolling my eyes and my heart twinged because that was what my brother called me and I had just abandoned him.

"Sorry, _Bianca_." He grins again and I take it that he is a very upbeat, happy-go-lucky guy.

"Thank you." I pick at my nails and the rest of the time goes past quickly, my brother goes to Amity, this Abnegation kid joins us and everyone is going mad. Marcus' son left him.

When he comes over to us I notice that for an Abnegation kid he was fucking hot. "Dannazione, ha un bel culo..." I look at his face closely and notice how nice it is as well "E un bel viso."** (Damn he has a nice ass... And a nice face.)**

He looks at me strangely then smiles. "Didn't know anyone still spoke Italian."

"YOU SPEAK IT?!" My eyes grow wide and he laughs.

"No, not fluently at least. I do know you said there is somethings nice about me..." He smirks.

"Ha, ha. Yeah..." I scratch behind my ear nervously.

The guy laughs. "You'll have to teach me how to speak it fluently."

I nod quickly and then go back to picking at my nails.

**The rest of the stuff goes by they get to Dauntless... time to jump.**

I look down into the hole that leads to somewhere mysterious. Amar's words not mine.

"Well... Here goes nothing, GERONIMO!" I screamed the word and plunged down,  
d  
o  
w  
n, down. I yelled the last part the whole way down then gasped as I hit the net.

WHOOSH. "AH HA HA! LETS DO THAT AGAIN!" I yell and sit up in the net. I was sure my hair was a wind blown mess but I didn't care. I locked eyes with a pretty girl.

"Hi ya! I'm Christine what's your name, you can only chose one!" Christine laughed and I thought that maybe JUST MAYBE she was part Amity.

The next kid to fall was my friend Eric, from Erudite. We had dated for a short period but broke up because it just wasn't working. Better friends than a couple.

"Bianca!" He calls and walks over to me. "1 face that I know is enough to keep me sane." Eric laughed and I nodded grinning. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. He had told me that it was being dyed black the moment he got here and getting at least 5 different piercings.

"Are you ready kick ass here?" I ask him. He nods and we start chatting everyone else joins us then we hear a shrill scream coming down to the net. The Abnegation boy was screaming like a girl and kept screaming until he was with us and collapsed on the floor sobbing.

"NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" he wails hugging the floor. I laughed and bent down next to him.

"Hey scaredy cat! Need a hand?" I offer him mine and he takes it gratefully.

"Thanks..." He shudders. "I don't do heights."

"I noticed." I grinned. The guy nodded and blushed.

"I am not doing very good already." He mumbled.

"Don't sell yourself short yet... uh..." Amar floundered for a name.

"Maybe later." He said and looked at Amar.

"We are about to do Fear Landscapes. Where you will meet all your deepest. Darkest. Most horrible fears." Amar laughed. "It is horrible, I still have nightmares."

"Sounds wonderful." I stated dryly.

"Yup! Transfers with me, Dauntless borns with Christine!" Amar then started walking. I shrugged and followed him, Eric, a girl named Piper, a girl named Drew, and two guys named Jackson and Maxwell and the guy with no name.

**Boring stuff about walking to the building it is like what Four said in Divergent except by Amar and going to the fear landscape room**

"Bianca, your first." Amar smiled a supportive smile and pushed the needle into my neck.

I am in a dark room, I was tied to a chair, my mouth duct taped shut. I large man stood in one corner.

"Bianca! Hello darling, its been a long time..." The man laughed. I screamed into my gag.

"How have you been?" He asked smirking. I knew this man, he kidnapped me when I was 7 for a week he held me, he barely gave me enough water to survive but no food. All he wanted was my parents money, he was never caught but he never got his money. I had escaped when he didn't lock the window one night.

"You were very naughty, running away from me. I was going to let you go once you parents gave me my money." He grinned at me. "But now I have no reason to hold you. I am going to punish you for ruining my chance to get rich. I am going to kill you." He pulled out a large blade.

_You can fight this, you can fight this, you can fight this._ I chanted in my head. _I AM Divergent._ I imagined the man in a purple tutu dancing to the Nutcracker. Then he was, I imagined I was free and I was. I laughed at the spectacle in front of me and it vanished.

The next fear was open water. God I hated open water, anything could come up and grab me! I was in the middle of an ocean and I could see dark blobs swimming around me. My head went under because I can't swim, I struggled desperately to float to the surface but something latched onto my ankle, I screamed and torrents of salty water washed into my mouth. I screamed again and more and more flooded in. I was under for ages until my world went dark.

I awoke in a small box, confined spaces. I pressed against the sides and kicked the walls. "FUCKING HELL!" I screamed at the lowering ceiling. I could feel my pulse quicken and my breathing go quick, it was horrible. "LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!" I pounded on the walls. They only came in closer. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" My heart was pounding my mind racing. "I WANT OUT I WANT OUT! PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANNA BE HERE LET ME OUT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! LET ME THE FUCK OUT!"

I sat down and started to cry, the walls conformed to me instantly. "WHY THE FUCK DID I DO THIS?!" I then thought hard to figure out a way to get out. _Okay Bianca, how do you get out of a sealed box?_ I thought. _Or maybe I just need to calm down. It's all mental right?_ I closed my eyes and pretended I was in my tree house with my brother. I took deep breathed and tried to go to my happy place. I felt the box dissolve around me.

Then I was standing in a room and my brother was there. "James!" I cry and run over to him. He glares at me and shoves me right when I was about to hug him.

"Get away from me, _traitor!" _He spit at me.

"James..." I felt my heart break.

"Don't you james me! Stay away from me, you left me, you ABANDONED me! I loved you, you were my sister! And you just left me to be 'free'! How could you?!" He had tears streaming down his face. I felt tears of my own spark in my own eyes.

"Why... What happened?" My eyes wide.

"No, I should ask you why? I mean it killed me you leaving me. You KILLED ME!" He wailed. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOUUUUUUUU!" He shoved me hard and again and again and again. "I HOPE YOU DIE!"

I was sobbing then and he shoved me 1 more time and I fell. "james... I'm so sorry." He kicked me in my side.

"NEVER TALK TO ME, LOOK AT ME, THINK ABOUT ME DO ANYTHING ABOUT ME AGAIN!" He screamed. I wrapped my arms around me and sobbed. The scene faded.

I shuddered my tears still flowing. I was now sitting in a dining hall and the Dauntless results were up and my name was in 11th place. I hadn't made it. I felt tears well up in my eyes. NO NO NO! I HAD TO HAVE MADE IT! I had to... I collapsed on the ground crying. Never in my life have I cried so hard, except when James said he hated me. I then remembered the Divergence and pushed myself right to 10th place. All better. No still hurting but it let me pass.

Then I was in Candor Head Quarters. Thousands of Candor surrounded me.

"Ugly!" One shouted

"Rude!" Another one chanted.

"Awful human being"

"Coward"

"Moron!"

"She doesn't deserve to live."

"She thinks she is so special, but in reality she is just a stupid, dishonest, coward."

"Pig"

"Slut"

They called me names, said horrible things. I was afraid of my own blunt honesty because those are things I have said to people in school. I had said those things to my fellow classmates. And the horrible thing is they were all true. Horribly horribly true. I then noticed all of the Candor were me. They spit the things at me. I realized how much the truth hurt. It stung like needles.

I sucked in a heavy breath. I knew what I had to do.

"I AM SORRY ALRIGHT?! I MEANT ALL THOSE THINGS YES BUT I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THEM! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" I cried banging on the floor.

"To bad, bitch." One came over and kicked my head and everything went black.

I woke up and I was in front of James again.

"James!" I cried and ran over to him and he had a look of fear in his eyes.

"Don't hurt me please!" He whispered his eyes fleeting trying to find an escape route. My parents were there too.

"Mom! Dad!" I smiled at them but they cowered away.

"Please! We won't do anything to you! Just don't hurt us!" My father sobbed. I stood in shock.

"I don't want to hurt you... you're my family..." My eyes brimmed with tears.

"Faction before blood. They sent you here to kill us didn't they. To prove your allegiance to them!" My mother cried.

_No no! _I thought to myself. "They didn't. I love you. Why are you so scared?"

My brother scowled. "Look at yourself." A mirror came down from the ceiling and I saw myself. I was covered in blood stains and strapped to my waist was an arsenal of knives.

"No! These aren't mine!" I say pointing at the blades. "And I have no clue where this blood came from!" I felt a tear stream down my face.

I tried to walk towards my brother again he took off away from me my parents following.

"Don't leave me..." I whispered but it was too late. The scene faded and I awoke in the Fear Landscape room.

Amar and everyone clapped for me.

"Well done! You only had 6 fears but each one took you around 5 minutes so your total time was 30 minutes. Not a bad time for your first run through though." Amar clapped a hand on my shoulder. I realized I still had tears on my face and I wiped them away.

I shuddered and walked back over to the group.

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
